This study was designed to evaluate the efficacy and safety of inhaled nitric oxide in the treatment of acute respiratory distress syndrome (ARDS). One patient was enrolled in this study but, due to the difficulty in identifying subjects meeting the entry criteria for this industry-supported protocol.